


Vegeta's Bad Night

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Misunderstandings, Panic, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Vegeta's bad night. Don't you wanna know why, how, or what this is about?





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta: Haaa!

The saiyan prince punched a giant boulder shattering it into pieces. Wiping the sweat from his eyebrow he sighed. Then his stomach rumbled from hunger. He looked over his shoulder to a large pile of dinosaur bones.

Vegeta: (There's no way I'm eating that again.)

With his mind made up, he flew off into the night sky.

Minutes later, he made it back home. After taking out his key and inserting it into the lock, he tried to turn it.

Vegeta: The hell...

During repeated attempts of trying to twist and turn the key.

Vegeta: That woman must have changed the locks while I was gone.

After giving up trying to unlock the door, Vegeta grabbed the door handle and ripped the door off it's hinges. To his surprise an alarm sounded.

Alarm: BEEEEEBOOOOPBEEEEEBOOOOOP!!!

Vegeta: Since when did she install a security system?

Behind Vegeta, the ground opened up in several places and machine guns surfaced from them.

Vegeta: Hm?

Vegeta turned and as soon as he did the guns opened fire.

Vegeta: (Damn you woman...!)

Meanwhile inside Bulma's bedroom the flatscreen TV turned on.

TV: BEEEEEBOOOOPBEEEEEBOOOOOP!!!

Bulma grimaced in her sleep.

Bulma: What's that horrible noise...

Her left eye peeked open to see the TV. On the screen flashed the words "INTRUDER ALERT".

Bulma: Is that...

She sat up and shook her head. Then she grabbed the remote sitting on the nightstand next to bed and pressed a button on it. The TV screen changed to a live feed of outside. Bulma could see that the guns were shooting all over the place.

Bulma: Is there more than one person out there?

Then she saw a silhouette of a man stretching his hand out and firing off a blast of energy. The next thing Bulma knew the feed ended and she felt the house shake.

Bulma: Crap!

After jumping out of bed, she reached under the mattress.

Bulma: (I better use this. There's no telling who could be out there.)

She pulled out a small hand gun with Capsule Corporation's logo on the handle. Then she ran into the closet. Seconds later, she came out dressed in army fatigues and she had paint covering her face.

Bulma: Now I'm ready.

She ran out of the room holding the gun close to her face.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, looking inside the refrigerator.

Vegeta: Where is the mustard...

Bulma: You picked the wrong house to break into!

Vegeta: Huh?

As soon as Vegeta stood straight up Bulma fired a shot. The projectile hit Vegeta in the shoulder.

Vegeta: ACK! What the hell woman!?

Bulma: (Wait... that sounded like...)

Bulma reached to the side and flicked the switch on.

Bulma: Vegeta? What are you doing in here?

Vegeta: I was fixing a damn sandwich!

He pointed to a large sandwich sitting on a nearby counter. Bulma looked over and saw it.

Bulma: Oh...

Vegeta: Why did you shoot me!?

Bulma put her gun away in the holster on her side.

Bulma: I shot you because I thought you were an intruder!

Vegeta: There is no intruder. I set off the alarm.

Bulma: Dammit Vegeta, you had me scared half to death!

Vegeta gripped his left shoulder. Bulma stepped closer to him.

Bulma: You ok?

Vegeta opened his hand and saw the blood.

Vegeta: I'm fine.

After answering, he looked her up and down.

Vegeta: Why do you look like an extra from Rambo?

Taken aback by his question, she snapped at him.

Bulma: It's called preparing for an invasion!!!

She observed his wound.

Bulma: Come here for a second.

Vegeta: What for?

Bulma reached into the compartment strapped to her backside.

Bulma: To patch you up idiot.

Instead of waiting, she went over to him.

Vegeta: I don't need patching up.

Bulma: Yeah, yeah you're a big bad macho man Saiyan. I get it. This is to stop you from bleeding all over the house.

Vegeta looked away while she tended to his wound. A minute later.

Bulma: There. Now doesn't that feel a lot better?

Vegeta didn't respond.

Bulma: You know it wouldn't kill you to say thank you...

Vegeta: You were the one who shot me in the first place remember?

Bulma growled.

Bulma: Only because I thought you were a burglar!

Vegeta: You wouldn't have thought I was a burglar if you didn't install the damned security system!

Bulma: I installed it because you are gone for weeks at a time training at god knows where! How else am I suppose to protect myself and our newborn baby!?

At that question, Vegeta fell silent.

Bulma: I tried to give you a cell phone in case of emergency but nooooo, you don't want one! So I did the next best thing in order to protect our family! But nothing matters to you except your stupid training and becoming stronger than Goku!

Bulma turned around and stormed away. Minutes later, upstairs in the bedroom, she pulled a boot off.

Bulma: Stupid Vegeta! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

She chucked the boot across the room and it hit a wall. Incidentally, Vegeta walked into the room a moment later. Bulma saw him out of the corner of her eye but didn't bother looking in his direction.

Bulma: Done fixing your sandwich your highness? 

Vegeta walked over to her side of the bed and stood directly in front of her. Still not bothering to look at him, she focused on unfastening the other boot. After a few seconds, Bulma sighed before asking...

Bulma: What do you want now Vegeta?

Vegeta: ......... From now on I'll carry a cellphone.

Surprised at his statement, Bulma looked up at him.

Bulma: .......... Really?

Vegeta: Really. Just get rid of that annoying security system.

The two watched each other silently for a few seconds.

Bulma: .......... Sure. I'll get rid of the system and I'll get you a new cell phone tomorrow.

After hearing those words, Vegeta turned around and started walking towards the door. Before leaving out he stopped to say one last thing.

Vegeta: Thanks for... treating my wound.

Immediately after, he was gone.

Bulma: Did he just... thank me?

Bulma smiled.

Meanwhile walking back into the kitchen, Vegeta noticed someone he did not expect.

Vegeta: What are you doing up this late son?

Trunks was sitting at the table.

Trunks: I heard the security system go off and I came to check it out.

Trunks bit into a sandwich.

Trunks: Must have been a false alarm because I can't sense anyone besides you and mom.

Trunks takes another bite of a sandwich.

Vegeta: I tripped the alarm.

Trunks: Oh. Then that explains it.

Trunks takes yet another bite of a sandwich before Vegeta notices.

Vegeta: What are you eating?

Trunks: This? Oh it's just a sandwich. I found it on the counter when I came in. Somebody must have forgot about it. Needs mustard though.

Trunks opened his mouth to take another bite before Vegeta spoke.

Vegeta: That's my sandwich.

Trunks froze with his mouth inches away from the sandwich. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Trunks: ...

Vegeta: ...

A tumbleweed rolled across the floor.

Trunks: I'll just um...

Trunks sat the half eaten sandwich down on the table and pet it a few times.

Trunks: ...go back to bed...

Trunks rose from his chair and stepped around his father carefully. When that was accomplished, he bolted out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

Bulma: Here you go Vegeta.

Bulma dropped the phone into his hand.

Vegeta: If that's all I'm leaving.

Bulma smiled.

Bulma: It is.

Vegeta flew off making a hole in the mall's ceiling.

Bulma waved a fist into the air.

Bulma: You could have least used the exit!

Several hours later Vegeta was doing pushups when he heard the phone ring.

Phone: Dummy! Silly, really What a shame!

Vegeta: Huh?

Vegeta reached into his pocket.

Phone: Only chillin' chillin', tick me off!

After pulling out the phone, Vegeta viewed the screen and saw Bulma's face. 

He pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear.

Vegeta: What?

Bulma: Come home quick. I need your help.

Vegeta: With what?

Bulma: Just get here now!!!

Pulling the phone from his ear it hung up.

Vegeta: (What does she want?)

Vegeta flew off back home. When he landed in front of the door Bulma was already there.

Vegeta: Is something wrong?

Bulma tossed a capsule at Vegeta and he caught it.

Bulma: I need you to take that to ChiChi.

Vegeta: You called me from my training just to deliver this one thing to Kakarot's wife...

Bulma: Yes.

Vegeta: Why don't you just deliver it yourself? Better yet why not just pay someone?

Bulma: I'm busy working and delivery takes too long to get there.

Vegeta: I'm not some errand boy you know!

Bulma: It's the least you can do seeing that you live here without an "actual" job!

Vegeta growled.

Vegeta: Fine! But after this you better not interrupt me for the rest of the day unless its for an "actual" emergency!

Bulma smiled as Vegeta took off.

Arriving at Goku's house, Vegeta knocked on the door. He heard footsteps from the inside.

???: Coming.

The door opened to reveal ChiChi.

ChiChi: Hello Vegeta. I'm sorry but Goku cant train with you today. Maybe you should come back tomorrow when he's done with chores.

Vegeta: I'm not here for him...

ChiChi: Oh. Then why are you here?

Vegeta: Bulma told me to give you this.

He handed her the capsule.

ChiChi: I didn't think she'd give me this washing machine the same day I asked her to build it. 

Vegeta: Washing machine!?

ChiChi nodded.

Vegeta growled.

ChiChi: Then again I didn't think you would be the one to bring it to me. You must love your wife very much to do her a favor like that. My, you really have changed a lot Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around and flew off. A second later Goku came from the hallway holding a mop and a bucket.

Goku: Was someone at the door?

ChiChi: It was just Vegeta.

She closed the door.

Goku: What did he want?

ChiChi: He delivered the washing machine I asked Bulma to make. You know Goku you could learn a thing or two from him.

Goku scratched the side of his head.

Goku: Why would I want to learn how to deliver a washing? I already know instant transmission.

ChiChi sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this I recommend you check out my other stories "Trunks Asks Mai Out" or "Goku Kills Chi-Chi".


End file.
